


Cold beds and warm hugs

by dahyunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 1k words of self indulgent fluff, F/F, Fluff, and seeing dahyun and chaeng in the vlive inspired me to write this, i'm full of emotion after the anniversary, im soft for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon
Summary: Chaeyoung loves the members with her whole heart, but there is something about Dahyun that makes Chaeyoung's heart beat a bit faster.





	Cold beds and warm hugs

“Chaeyoungie…”

“Hmm?”

“Come lay with me.”

Chaeyoung had just gotten out of the bathroom when she heard Dahyun calling for her from her bed. Chaeyoung thought Dahyun would be fast asleep already, as Chaeyoung had let her shower first knowing how tired her friend was, so when she realized she had taken at least fifteen minutes in the shower and Dahyun was still awake, she worried a little bit.

“Is everything ok, unnie?” The only reply she got was a tired hum, so Chaeyoung just walked towards the bed and lied down with Dahyun. The second Chaeyoung threw the blankets over her shoulders, Dahyun wrapped her arms around Chaeyoung’s waist and intertwined their legs together.

Chaeyoung giggled because Dahyun’s hands were cold as they sneaked under her shirt, resting on her lower back and rubbing softly.

“You’re cold, unnie.”

“I know, that’s why you’re here to warm me up. I don’t understand how you can sleep in that thin shirt.” Dahyun mumbled while she buried her head in Chaeyoung’s shoulder, moving around the bed trying to find the perfect position.

“And I don’t know how you can sleep with that sweater and these thick socks on.” Chaeyoung said nudging Dahyun’s feet with her own.

“You know I’m always cold.” Chaeyoung could hear the pout on Dahyun’s voice, which made her smile immediately.

“I know, I know…”

“You’re always so comfy, Chaengie.”

Chaeyoung hummed and started running her fingers through Dahyun’s hair, trying to get her to sleep quickly, knowing how tired her friend was. It had been a long, hectic day for everyone, filled with emotion and packed with schedules. The members had gathered in Nayeon’s room that morning to eat breakfast, remembering the three years they had spent together, sharing their dreams and hopes for the future, which had everyone tearing up, and enjoying some alone time that they hardly ever had. After that they had the hi-touch event, which made them very happy because they loved seeing and interacting with onces, but Chaeyoung knew how exhausting that could be.

For some reason, though, Chaeyoung was having a hard time falling asleep.

Dahyun was already passed out in her arms, breathing softly into her neck making it tingle a little bit. But that wasn’t what was bothering Chaeyoung (she was used to sleeping with Dahyun.) The thing was, she couldn’t stop thinking.

At first, she thought about all the memories she had with the girls: from the hard times in Sixteen, to the hard times during debut, and all the hard times that came after. Because it was never easy, everything they did always required a lot of effort, sometimes it demanded more than they thought they could give, but they were always there for each other. They were there to assure Momo when she doubted herself after joining Twice; when  Jihyo hurt her knee, all of them were there to push her wheelchair around and to keep her company, staying by her side during the rehab process. When Sana felt homesick, she had eight pairs of arms ready to hug her and eight pairs of shoulders to cry on. When Chaeyoung got assigned designing jobs, the girls were always there to cheer her on and tell her just how much they loved her art (Chaeyoung tears up a bit when she sees her friends wearing the clothes she makes for them). They were always together: when they broke records, and when they struggled in the practice room; for their wins, but also for their losses; for the happy moments, and for the sad ones as well. No matter what, it was always the nine of them, and Chaeyoung teared up a little bit thinking about how lucky she was.

Then, there was Dahyun.

Dahyun who had been there since their trainee days, who sneaked food for them to eat hidden under desks, who was there to hold Chaeyoung’s hair when she weighted herself. Dahyun, who made Chaeyoung laugh when the girl thought nothing in the world would make her feel better, who never let Chaeyoung give up, no matter how hard things were; Dahyun who constantly put Chaeyoung before herself, giving her the hottest cup of coffee and letting her pick the comfiest beds at hotels (even if in most cases, they ended up cuddling), by giving Chaeyoung her hot packs when they were in cold waiting rooms and washing the dishes when it was Chaeyoung’s turn just so the younger girl could nap, even if only for five more minutes.

Dahyun, who had looked after her since day one.  

Chaeyoung stared down at the sleeping girl and felt her heart overflowing with emotion, suddenly feeling very thankful for her best friend. Chaeyoung hugged Dahyun tighter, and left a soft kiss on the top of her head as to not wake her up.

“I love you, Dahyunnie.” Chaeyoung whispered, feeling a single tear run down her cheek.

Chaeyoung fixed the blankets around Dahyun’s shoulders and made sure the girl was warm enough before closing her eyes as well, letting sleep finally take her.

She let out a content sigh, knowing that the future would bring more days full of love and laughter from her favorite girls in the world.

 

-

 

“Did you sleep well?” Dahyun asked, pouring hot coffee into a mug.

“Yeah, I feel rested for once.” Chaeyoung replied as she finally managed to get her head through the sweater Mina had knitted for her.

“Well, enjoy that feeling, because we have some busy days ahead of us.”

“I know.” Chaeyoung said with a smile, excited about the comeback and the promotions. Dahyun placed the cup in front of Chaeyoung, and the girl took it thankfully, letting its warmth spread to her hands.

“I have to run to get my makeup done, but you make sure to finish that before you leave. I think there are some cookies in my suitcase if you want some.” Dahyun said as she grabbed her bag, getting ready to leave.

“Does this have-“

“Yes, three sugar cubes, as you like it, but if Jihyo asks it was only one. You know she says we should eat less sweets bla bla bla…” Dahyun laughed and Chaeyoung took the first sip, dancing in her seat happily at the sweet taste.

“Oh, and Chaeng?” Dahyun stopped with her hand on the handle, looking at Chaeyoung with a smile. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading :)


End file.
